How Many Books Can You Fit Into One Fanfic?
by 007lily-chan
Summary: Post series. Percy is sent on a mission when he meets Hermione, who he falls desparaatedly in love with. In a panic, she kills him and then immediately regrets it, and kills herself. This sparks a chain of suicide and death in both worlds that leads to an outright almost-apocalypse. A crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Skulduggery Pleasent, and Ranger's Apprentice. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a collaborative work that me and my friend came up with on the bus, so yeah, not very good. It's mostly a humorous story that came out sounding a little more serious than I'd wanted it to. No pairings. If you have anything against randomly killing off characters then read no further. R &R if you wish. Flamers welcome. I uploaded this mostly to see how worked (as this is my first story). Enjoy! I guess.**

 **WARNING: Do not take any of this seriously, like, none of it. At all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJO, SP, or RA. (If you don't know what these acronyms mean, consult the summary. ^^^) Thankfully, cuz if i did, I'd screw it up.**

Chapter 1

Let's start with two worlds

 _The day outside was lovely_ , Hermione thought, as she glanced out the window from her room. Sorely tempted to go out and enjoy some fresh air, she forced her eyes down at her essay again and read:

 _In order to be a successful community, all wizards and witches must accept the presence of other magical creatures, such as house-elves and centaurs._

She bit her lip. _No no no,_ she chided herself, _that sounded much too childish._ Hermione sighed; it had been just over a year ago that Harry had conquered Voldemort and now she was looking for an occupation. He of course, had managed to get into Auror training right after, but Hermione, after finishing her remaining year at Hogwarts, had denied being an Auror and instead was hoping for a post in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She scratched out the sentence. Her mind floated and spun and made it hard for her to think. _Maybe a nap will help me clear my thoughts;_ her eyes were already closing…

* * *

Percy clenched his teeth as a medic cleaned out his wound. To be honest, he couldn't even remember the kid's name. Somehow, Percy had managed to convince himself that after Gaea had been destroyed, all the monsters would follow. It was stupid, he knew, but after six years of killing monsters, it had become really annoying. He'd already killed enough monsters and been the hero enough times to last a lifetime, and yet he would have to as long as he lived. _No wonder most demigods die young,_ he thought to himself. The legionnaire finished bandaging his wound and said, "Reyna and Frank also called for you." Percy nodded to him and groaned inwardly, he had an idea what this was going to be about.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She removed her face from her essay. Looking down at it, she felt strong again. She dipped her quill into the ink and started to write. After another page or so, and rereading over it, she smiled and got up from her chair. "Mum! Dad! I'm going out!" After the war, Hermione had found her parents in Australia and lifted the spell. Now she still lived with them in order to make up that time. She stepped out into the fresh air and inhaled deeply. She debated apparating to meet Ron or Harry, but decided against it and went for a mere walk instead. As she avoided trees and roots in the trail in the woods, Hermione heard a deafening roar; she gasped, pulling out her wand and pressing her back against a thick tree. The monsters footsteps came closer, and she decided it must be a dragon. Getting ready to jump out and stun it, she heard another sound that sounded like a human battle cry, and froze. The dragon roared again and all sound cut off, ending with a thud. Hermione ran out of her hiding place, and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Percy sat down reluctantly in front of Reyna and Frank. "Another monster you want me to kill?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Reyna looked at him, "You do understand that you're the best fighter we've got, right? And yes, there's a drakon on the loose, rampaging and killing every mortal she sees. We want you to track it down, and kill it." "Why can't you send someone else?" Percy complained, "plenty of campers have faced a drakon before." "Well," Frank started, "this one's a nasty piece of work, we've sent out a couple before. One came back half-dead and we never found the body of the other. Going around the world too, last we heard she was around Ireland." Percy nodded dispiritedly, "fine."

Percy found the drakon after a week, storming in a forest in London near a mortal village. It was easier than he had thought, he simply got the beast's attention by screaming and as it looked around for the source of the sound, running under its legs and leaping, propelling off a tree and sinking Riptide down to its hilt in the drakon's back, trying not to get thrown off its back. What he saw next was more shocking. A girl around his age with extremely bushy hair, clutching what looked like a short wooden stick (mortals would use anything as a weapon, no matter how useless), shrieking at the sight of him. He tried to smile reassuringly. "That was a drakon. It's okay. Everything's good. It's gone now." She looked at him with even more horror, "what are you?! What was that?! Why do you have a sword?! Why are you dressed like that?! I've never read about anything like that before!" she had a distinct British accent like everyone else in the area. "You're injured!" Percy glanced at the spot where the drakon had slashed him and randomly felt happy that she had noticed and cared. She opened her mouth again, "come on, I'll show you to my house, maybe I can heal you there." Percy's happiness was now mixed with confusion and gratitude and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. He followed the girl along the trail; she walked very purposefully, like she was the one in charge. Hoping he wasn't following a monster to its den, he walked along.

* * *

The day had gone from normal, to incredibly strange for Hermione. As she led the blood-soaked boy in bronze armor to her house, she had already been listing supplies she might need to help him, thinking about the monster (a 'drakon' he had called it), and determining whether or not she could weasel this most peculiar encounter into her essay to make it all the more interesting. When she reached her house, she instantly hurried to grab her handbag that she still kept and used as a memoir to the war. Finding a bottle of dittany, Hermione had the boy remove his armor and slowly poured the contents of the bottle onto his wounds and watched as they healed, like a time-lapse video. "What's your name?" she asked. "Percy, "he sounded dazed, but then again, it wasn't every day one had to kill a monster. "Hermione," she said with a nod. "Well, are you hungry? I can get something to eat if you want it." Hermione said. She was enjoying doing this, helping people who needed it. Like it was in her nature. "No thanks," he replied in that carefree American tone of his, "in fact, I should get going; the longer I stay here, the more convinced that everyone will be that I'm dead." He hoisted himself up and with a final wave, walked out the door.

* * *

Back at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth sat down beside Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?" "Fine," he replied. "You sure?" she asked, "You've been acting all weird lately, after you came back from your mini quest. What happened?" "Nothing, I'm fine, really." He decided not to tell her about Hermione; he didn't want her to get jealous, even though she probably wouldn't. Girls were always unpredictable. But he also didn't know how he felt about Hermione either, and didn't want Annabeth to jump to conclusions. Annabeth started to get up, leaning forward to kiss him. But suddenly, he didn't want her to anymore, and jerked away. Annabeth got up and walked briskly away, looking hurt. But Percy didn't care anymore; he'd made up his mind. He was going back to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione finished her dinner, and went back upstairs. She had almost finished her essay. But when she stared down at it with an increasing feeling of dread, she decided to let it wait until the next day. Her mind would be clearer then. As she rearranged her bag, Hermione found a jar of dittany and a memory jarred back to her, a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes bleeding on her floor. She smiled slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a male figure running towards her house, exactly the same build as Percy. It must have been a hallucination, because she had been thinking about him. Hermione returned her gaze to the tiny bottle, and then heard a sharp and breathy, "Hermione!" She started, dropping the dittany, causing it to spill its contents everywhere. She screamed at a very real Percy, clambering in through her window, "what are you doing her?!" "I came to see you, of course," he replied. "Whatever for?" Hermione asked, her heartbeat returning to normal. "Because I love you," he said softly. Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth opening to tell him about Ron. He lunged at her and wrapped his hands around her leg, burying his face in the hem of her skirt. Panicked, Hermione dragged herself to her bedside table, knocking over god-knows-how-many-things in the process. She grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at Percy, " _Relashio!"_ He released her instantly, only to stagger back towards her, _was he drunk?_ "Hermione, what's happening?" She yelled, " _Stupefy!"_ and he flew back, hitting the wall. Then everything seemed to go quiet. Hermione dragged his unconscious body down the stairs and into the sitting room. She threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and whispered the name of the first American state that came to mind, "Tenness –," but before she could finish, arms wrapped around her and she was pulled away. Percy pressed her against the floor, Hermione thrashed and flailed to no avail, he was too strong. She reached for her wand, and Percy's eyes widened, noting it. But before he could pull it out of her hand, she had cried the first spell that had come to her mind, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

She breathed hard, relaxed for a it dawned on Hermione what she had just done. As Percy's body fell limp, and as she curled up into a ball, and as there was a sharp _crack_ as an Azkaban guard apparated to the spot where she was, and as he yanked her up hard, the way they did with criminals, she realized that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban with no life whatsoever. She pointed her wand at her chest and said for the second time in her life, " _Avada Kedavra."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is a short chapter (and so is chapter three) so the author's note is going to be short as well. This chapter was Chloe's (my friend that I told you about last A/N).**

 **Disclaimer: None of this is mine. None of it. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, except for that bit that belongs to Chloe.**

Chapter 2

Wizards have problems.

Hermione's parents were sitting in their bedroom filing taxes when a bright flash of green spread through the house.

"Hermione?" shouted her mother. A second flash of green light.

"Hermione! Answer me!" shouted her father. No response. In unison, both parents ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh my god, he is dead! What has happened?" looking past the dead body, Hermione's mother, to her horror, saw Hermione dead on the floor beside the boy. "Our only child!" she sobbed. She began weeping and wailing into her husband's shirt. "What will we do?" she wailed. "I have no idea," he whispered.

Later that night, when the grieving mother was sure her husband was asleep; she stepped quietly out of the bed and walked down the stairs. She silently opened the door to the medicine cabinet and pulled out all the pills they had. Pouring them into a small mortar she crushed them into a powder. She then dumped the mixture into a tall glass of water and gulped it down as quickly as she could.

The next morning Hermione's father woke up to find that his wife was not in bed.

"Honey?" he called. No answer. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. There, on the floor in front of the cabinet, was his dead wife. Sobbing, he ran out the and down the street to the nearby bridge. Without a second thought, he promptly jumped over the edge.

* * *

Harry Potter had just gotten to work when a strange man walked up to him. Harry remembered seeing him at the ministry sometimes, but never really paid much attention. "Harry Potter, sir?"

"That's me," he replied with a bit of humour.

"I – er – have been sent to formally notify you that Hermione Granger and both of her parents were found dead."

Harry's eyes widened, "dead?"

"Yes, it seems that Hermione killed a young boy and then committed suicide. Her mother and father followed suit."

"No!"

"I am sorry for your loss."

Harry's thoughts were racing as he walked away. He thought about Ginny, Ron, his dream job. It wasn't enough. He pointed his wand at his chest, and as Hermione had done just a couple days earlier, murmured the words, " _Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

Ron was visiting with his parents along with his siblings that week. They were preparing to eat dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ron said. It was a man from the ministry.

"May I speak with the Weasley family?"

"Sure, right this way."

"I am sorry to inform you that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have both committed suicide this week."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny cried. She grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the heart. In unison, the rest of the family grabbed there wands, and for the final time, said the words, " _Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

It was not long before wizards and withes were committing suicide left and right.

Gilderoy Lockhart had blamed himself for the tragedies, claiming, "If I hadn't instilled the want for fame in Harry, none of this would have happened in the first place." He then promptly jumped off his broom at an altitude far above the clouds. People were terrified that Lord Voldemort would return now that Harry Potter was dead. Their community's heroes were now gone forever.

It was not long before every witch or wizard had taken his or her life. All except one. Dolores Umbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another short chapter. Mine.**

Chapter 3

Aaand so do demigods.

Grover's eyes opened as a part of his brain seemed to die. _The empathy link._ It had severed like a person biting into an enchilada. Which could only mean one thing. With a bleated, " _ahhh!"_ he leapt out of bed and tore down the street. "PERCY! NOOOOOOOO! PERCY'S DEAD!" He was suddenly stopped by what turned out to be a flustered Annabeth, (who was visiting CBH) still in her pajamas, her hair messed up. "What?" she demanded. "PERCY'S DEAD!" he screamed again. "No no no. Stop. Explain," Annabeth shook his shoulders. "WhenIwokeuptheemapthyhadbrokenwhichcanmeanonlyonethingPercy'sdead!" Grover screamed deliriously. Annabeth looked into his eyes and from years of past training knew that he was not lying, that this was not some trick he been bullied into by Percy to see Annabeth distressed. "No!" she cried, "there's only one thing to do now!" Grover nodded knowingly, and they both ran to the lake and promptly leapt in.

Chiron looked into all the sullen faces of the counselors sitting around the table, Annabeth's chair was noticeably absent, but that was the whole purpose of the meeting. He cleared his throat, "I assume that all of you have heard about the absence of Annabeth, child of Athena, Grover, member of the Cloven Elders, and Percy, son of Poseidon. First and foremost, I, along with praetors Reyna and Frank, would like to ask anyone here if they know anything about this." Katie Gardner, who was a daughter of Demeter, raised a shaking hand, "this morning, I was going out to get some fresh water for the garden, and I heard Grover tearing down the street yelling that Percy was dead. Then when I reached the lake, a couple of naiads surfaced and told me how they had found the bodies of a girl and satyr at the bottom. They tried to save them, but they were too late." Everybody gasped in horror. Piper, Jason and Chiron, who had known the three most, were so overcome with grief that they, without hesitation, stabbed themselves in the heart with whatever weapon they had at hand. The rest of the counselors, so shocked at the sudden death of their friends and mentors, that they quickly followed suit.

With the death of their heroes and teacher, the campers of Camp Half-Blood, one by one, all took a trip to Hades.

"Errrrr – Reyna?" "Yes?" replied the said praetor. "Well, it's about Camp Half-Blood." "What is?" the legionnaire looked tentative. "Go on, spit it out," she demanded, time was always so short these days, and Percy still hadn't returned from his mission. The legionnaire looked at her solemnly, "they're all dead." " _What?! How?_ " "We sent out some scouts and they think – they think that the campers all committed suicide." Reyna shot a look at her metal dogs, which were standing dutifully but peacefully at her side. He wasn't lying. "What do they think caused it all?" she asked slowly. "We don't know exactly, but they think they traced it back to Percy's mission." "Go on," a headache was already forming at Reyna's temples. "Well, it seemed that the satyr Grover woke up and started screaming that Percy was dead and then he and Annabeth jumped into the lake and then campers just started dropping," he said this all very fast. Reyna head fogged up, they were all dead, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, everyone, she had lost too much already. She ran out and started to climb Jupiter's honorary temple. Within seconds, she had reached the top. Frank came panting after her, "you can't do this!" he shouted. He tried to grab her arm, but it was too late, Reyna jumped, dragging Frank down with her.

The people of Camp Jupiter were scared to death. Now that both their praetors were gone, and their Greek counterpart camp was gone, they were all afraid that monsters would take over and the gods would become unbalanced again. So they too, all went down.

Down in the Underworld, Hades was furious. As demigods continued swarming everywhere, screaming and sobbing, he was futilely trying to call for order. What would have happened for _all_ of them to be dead? "Ahhh! What is this madness!" he cried, "all of you! To Punishment!" No one heard him. The demigods continued running around in disorganized chaos. He even had all his staff working overtime. The Furies flew around, randomly whipping random people. Cerberus was busy cutting people off the path to Elysium, Asphodel, and Punishment to make sure no one was going anywhere without being judged first. Even the judges were standing on the long table pointing boney fingers in random directions. Hades even thought he heard one yell, "Yes! You did a good job in life! Off to Elysium you go!" as he pointed to the Underworld bathrooms. In the midst of all this, no one saw the single, thin, blonde soul, crawl out of the depths of Punishment to rejoin the living world. Octavian.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this one is kinda weird. just a little.**

 **Chapter 4**

Umbridge sat in her office at the Ministry listening to the alerts come in. This was turning out to be, quite possibly, the best day in her life. So far, over half of the wizarding community had killed themselves, including the Potters! Maybe they would all die, she thought with glee. And she got her wish.

Octavian emerged from Hades unsure of what to do next. I mean, what was an ex-dead guy supposed to do anyway? He had no money. If he was correct, all the demigods were dead. He plopped down on the side of the road. All of them were dead, huh? Well, he couldn't exactly save Rome now. He couldn't really do anything. He watched as the mortals roamed about, occasionally glancing at him, probably thinking that he was just another crazily-dressed homeless person. It really hurt his pride that it was that way, but, again, there was nothing he could really do about it. He knew that it would be near impossible to take over the mortals, as he had no special talents to prove that he was a descendant of Apollo, and they would never believe him. Unless….. His brain whirled back to a time ago, when he had first pleaded Apollo for his blessing, and he had sent him a vision. It had showed a world where there were magical people who carried wands and cast spells. They had a main complex, he remembered, that was called the Ministry of Magic. Wands and spells….. no he couldn't take over them either. Damn his lack of special abilities. The most he could do now was ask for asylum until he thought of a plan. Octavian made up his mind and set out.

Up on Mount Olympus, the gods were watching as one by one, their children killed themselves. They held a council, and voted unanimously never to have demigod children again. It caused too much pain to see them all die. Not even heroically, but by choice. Too much pain.

Octavian woke up on the underground, headed towards the Ministry of Magic. In his dream, he's had a vision that the gods were never having anymore demigod children. Then it hit him, _that was it_! All he had to do was continue a line of legionnaires that he could lead! But how? He would find a way for sure, and he was do anything to make sure it happened. Soon he had set out into London, working his puny little brain to the max.

Umbridge heard footsteps. But how could that be? Everyone was supposed to be dead. She stepped out her office and saw a young man dressed and ragged and strange clothes. She tried to kill him but he dodged her curse.

"You must help me continue my line."

He explained his situation slowly, and she hers. Umbridge suddenly realized something. She was the very last witch. She needed his help just as much as he needed hers. She agreed, and months later, the first of what they'd decided to call their minions, was born.

From his first moments on, the child was evil. Not just evil, but the essence of evil itself. Even Umbridge could sense it. He drew so much attention to himself that by the time he was 3 days old, the gods were watching him. By day 4, he was murdering muggles.

"This must stop, before the child gets too powerful," said Athena to Zeus. He nodded, and with a flash of his lightning bolt, the child was dead.

Umbridge and Octavian decided to try again. This time it was a perfect baby girl. She never cried, she was sweet and adorable. In fact, she was so perfect that she too, drew the attention of the gods. Athena soon realized that this little girl was the essence of good. She had been born to balance out her brother. Athena had killed evil, and without him, the world would be unbalanced, so she had to kill good as well. So she did.

Octavian and Umbridge decided to try one last time. This time, Umbridge gave birth to over a dozen all-powerful being without faces. They named them, the Faceless Ones. Fearing that the gods would kill them as well, Umbridge and Octavian hid them away until they had become adults. The Faceless Ones set away to destroy the world. They marched into Olympus, and an epic battle happened, full of paradoxes and ended with the gods' powders scattered all across the Nine Worlds. The world was now ruled by the Faceless Ones.


End file.
